


In which Archie has a Plan

by Ltwillbush



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IKEA beds, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Will happened, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwillbush/pseuds/Ltwillbush
Summary: Inspired by the AMAZING Harboured and Encompassed - Horatio, Archie, and Will are living together, but Archie's becoming aware that perhaps he hasn't been quite fair in dividing his affection between his boyfriends - he better fix that...





	In which Archie has a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbcphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcphile/gifts).



> Okay so I was trying to bribe bbcphile and somehow we got to talking about how the labels on Lush shower gel would confuse Horatio and then... Archie happened. I don't even know.

Will frowned and crossed out another sentence in his most recent essay, running a hand through his hair - by now it was sticking up at all sorts of odd angles, but he was past caring - before setting his pen down with a sigh. Archie - sitting across from him at the table - raised an eyebrow.

“Writer’s block?”

“No, just… doubting everything I’ve written.” he smiled slightly, one corner of his mouth lifting, before picking the pen back up. Before he could start crossing sentences out again, Archie reached and slid the papers out of his reach, turning it to read himself.

“Let me.”

“Archie-”

“I know, I’m not going to read it for the scholarly… whatever. I’m just going to see if it’s convincing.” Archie picked up his own pen and started reading, humming softly to himself. Will opened his mouth to protest, before deciding that actually, Archie had a point and it couldn’t do any harm.

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Will gave him a surprised look, and Archie grinned. “What are friends for?”

“Probably not this.”

“Hmm, well, when have we ever done things the normal way?”

“Fair point. Tea?”

“Please.”

Will nodded and rose to make them both a hot drink, passing Horatio, who’d just left the bathroom with a very puzzled look on his face.

“Will?”

“Hmm?”

“What does your shower gel mean?”

“Pardon?”

“Well, it says “If you really don’t know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate”. What does it mean?”

Archie snorted at the table, while Will smothered a smile. “You are so - honestly.”

“What are you two laughing at?”

“Nothing, Horatio.” Archie grinned. “You’re just being particularly cute today.”

“I’m not cute. Will, tell him.”

“...I don’t like lying to Archie.” Will replied with a straight face, and Horatio scowled.

“Then at least tell me what the bottle means!”

“Well, it… here. I’ll show you.” Without another word, Will took Horatio by the hand and tugged him back into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Archie stared, shocked, before harrumphing and returning to his task of… proofreading. Something told him he’d drawn the short straw.

After about five minutes (three pages - two spelling mistakes and a sentence that made no sense) the door opened and Will poked his head out. “Archie?”

Archie looked up, blushing, to find that Will was smiling that ridiculous little smile of his. “Yes?”

“We weren’t doing anything, love. Just teasing you a little. You’ve been far to serious the last few days.”

Archie squinted at him. “You never tease.”

“I do. I just do it so subtly that you don’t notice.”

“...oh.” Archie frowned a bit, before pouting. “That’s not very nice, you know.”

Will strolled over, leaning down to look at what Archie was doing to his essay. “Would biscuits make up for it?”

“That depends. Are they chocolate biscuits?”

“Homemade cookies. Triple chocolate chunk.”

“...then yes. That would make up for it. Mostly.”

“Only mostly?” Will’s mouth quirked again, and Archie grinned.

“A kiss would be nice. How do I know you and horatio haven’t been making out in the bathroom this whole time?”

“I give you my word.” Will mimed tipping a hat, and then grinned and sidestepped when Archie went to swat him. “I’ll go make that tea, and fetch the cookies. Horatio, come hug Archie. He’s all… unhappy.”

“On it.” Horatio grinned, wandering over and sitting in Archie’s lap. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Archie slid an arm around him, amused. “Will baked cookies.”

“He’s good at that.” Horatio glanced at the paper. “He’s still fussing over this?”

“He is.” Archie shrugged one shoulder. “He seems… stressed.”

“Mm. His counselor is on holiday for two weeks.”

Archie frowned a bit. “I don’t think that’s it. He’s… bitter. But not at himself.”

Horatio shifted to face his boyfriend. “What do you suggest?”

“Well, I did have one idea.” Archie paused. “I’d need your help.”

“How so?”

“Fetch your laptop.”

*

“Will?”

“Yes, Archie?” a dark head unbent from over the much-corrected essay, and Archie couldn’t help but frown a little at how tired Will was looking. He’d lost weight, too - maybe Archie should be making sure he ate, rather than assuming Will would ensure Horatio was well fed. 

“We need some help.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Do you know how to use an allen key?”

“An allen- yes, but- why?”

“Well, we bought a new bed, see. But Horatio isn’t much use in building it. Any chance we could borrow you for a little while?”

“I suppose I could spare an hour or so.” Will rose and followed Archie through to the bedroom, where Horatio was sitting in what could reasonably be described as a field of… bits. “Goodness.”

“That about sums it up.” Archie agreed cheerfully. “Do you speak Ikea?”

“Luckily, I’m fluent.” Will slowly lowered himself down to sit on the floor, pulling the instruction booklet out from where it was half-hidden under something that may have been a headboard support, but could also have been a base slat. “Right. Archie, first task is to distract Horatio before he manages to somehow build the entire thing upside down or backwards.”

Horatio attempted to look offended, but failed, and meekly slunk off to make coffee. With him out of the way, Archie and Will made rapid progress on assembling the new bed frame. When the other man returned, he helped as much as possible - mostly by watching - though he did come in rather useful for lifting the mattress into place.

They stood and stared at it. It was… much larger than the old bed, and distinctly cleaner, with fresh bedding and plenty of pillows. Will raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’d say that was a successful mission. Dinner, my treat? We haven’t had pizza recently…”

“That would be nice.” Archie glanced to Horatio, who swallowed and stepped forward a bit.

“We haven’t had a movie night recently. How about we watch the next one on Archie’s list, and try out the nice, comfy new bed?”

“O-oh.” Will’s smile faltered. “I’ll, uh-”

“Will.” Archie touched his arm, smiling slightly. “This new bed… it’s got a lot of space, right?”

“It- yes?”

“Far too much for two people.”

“Well- perhaps. Archie, I’m not following.”

“You could always help us take up some of the space.” Archie indicated the bed, where he’d set up three sets of pillows. “You can pick any spot you want.”

“I don’t understand.” Will’s forehead furrowed. “Why would you… want me there?”

“Because we care for you.” Archie moved a hand up Will’s arm to squeeze his shoulder gently. “You pick the movie. We’ll order the pizzas.”

“But don’t you want… time alone?” Will still looked confused, and Horatio joined Archie in smiling.

“We’ve had plenty of time alone. Now we want some time with you.”

“But you- you don’t-”

“I don’t what?” Horatio’s voice was gentle, kind. “Care for you? Because I do. I just… took a while to realize it. To know that… That I love you. Just like Archie does.”

Will looked like they were speaking a foreign language, despite the fact that they’d all been together for some time now. But to hear it from Horatio evidently shocked him. Archie laughed softly, and stood on his toes to kiss the taller man on the cheek.

“Go pick a DVD, you sap. Horatio, where’s the pizza menu?” Archie tugged Horatio from the room and Will, smiling shyly, headed for the shelves.

Maybe it was time to introduce Horatio to  _ Das Boot. _


End file.
